1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for preventing the discharge of gasoline dispensing station hydrocarbon vapors into the atmosphere.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until recently, gasoline vapors produced at gasoline dispensing stations were allowed to be discharged into the atmosphere with attendant air pollution problems. Indeed, at the present time, most gasoline dispensing stations are without adequate means to prevent such hydrocarbon vapor discharge to the atmosphere. Recently, various attempts have been made to prevent the discharge of such vapors to the atmosphere including elaborate systems to refrigerate and condense the hydrocarbon vapors, and numerous cataysts used to absorb the vapors.